


Messing Around

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hint of stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post series. Not a hint of plot or story development in sight.<br/>After a drunken night out, Josh tries stripping for Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing Around

“So, Margaret was telling me all about this bachelorette party she went to at the weekend.”

“Mmhmm,” Josh mumbled as he concentrated on taking a fork full of his lasagna. 

“They went to some strip joint in the end. She seemed so excited about it!” Continued Donna.

Josh nodded as he started chewing on his food. 

“I just don’t get it. Why be so excited by some guy you’re never going to get to spend some real time with, anyhow?”

“Yeah…” Josh agreed, not really paying attention. 

“I mean obviously, I get it’d be hot to see your man doing a striptease for you. That whole ‘having a connection’ thing and knowing it’s all just for you. But someone you don’t even know? No,” muttered Donna, finally taking a bite of her fettuccine. 

Josh looked up from his lasagna for a moment, and pondered. 

“So, you’d like it if it was someone you knew?” He questioned.

“Of course! Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t think you’d feel like that too!”

“Don’t worry, Josh. I’m not expecting you to! That’s not your kind of thing,” Donna smiled reassuringly, brushing her hand across his. 

“Huh?”

“I’m just saying, you’re not that overt or forward with that kind of thing. It’s ok,” Donna finished.

She looked down to retrieve some more pasta from her plate, not noticing the scowl on Josh’s face. 

Continuing in silence, Josh began formulating a plan, but he needed some encouragement. 

“Waiter?” He called out, just as the man walked past the table. “More wine, please!”

***

By the time the couple got home, both were distinctly cheery. Josh had managed to consume just enough wine to loosen him up, but not so much as to mess up his sensitive system. Donna seemed oblivious to how carefully he appeared to be drinking, indulging in a lot more wine than usual. It felt like the perfect time to put his plan into action, as they stumbled into their bedroom. 

“Hey, Donna?” Josh murmured as he slipped his shoes off. He glanced over at Donna who’d draped herself across the bed, still fully clothed, and quite bleary eyed. 

“Yeah…?” she said unsteadily in response. 

“You don’t want your dessert?” he questioned in a husky voice, gazing at her alluringly. 

“Wha…Er…Yes?” Donna answered, slightly confused.

Josh grinned in response. He moved towards Donna, leaning over her as if about to kiss her. 

Just as his lips couldn’t get any closer to hers, he stopped.

“You didn’t say please,” he whispered into her lips.

As Donna moved forward to follow his lips, he pulled back. 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes giving away her arousal. 

“…Please?” she pleaded at him. 

Josh grinned as he climbed off the bed, away from Donna. 

“Hmm, better, but I think you could try a little harder next time round.”

She got up as if to follow him.

“No.”

“No?” she questioned, not moving much further.

“No. Just…sit…and watch,” Josh explained as he took another step back from the bed. 

“Watch what?” Donna frowned a little, confused by what Josh was up to.

“The show!” Josh grinned in response. 

Raising one eyebrow at him in confusion, Donna leant back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows to see what was about to happen. 

Josh went to dim the lights, while keeping his back to Donna. 

Remaining silent, Josh began to rock from side to side. 

“What are you doing, Josh?” questioned Donna as he kept his distance. 

He paused for a moment to think about it, suddenly feeling a little like a deer in headlights. Deciding to go for the more direct approach, he turned round to look at Donna. Giving what he hoped was a sultry look, he slowly loosened his tie as he approached the bed again. 

Unbuttoning his shirt a little, Josh realised that Donna was giving him an incredibly lustful look. He hadn’t even done anything yet and she looked hungry for him. There was no other word for it. His confidence boosted, he smirked at her before doing a little pelvic thrust in her direction. Donna licked her lips at the sight, leaving Josh feeling even more excited.

He returned to slowly, oh so slowly, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Never taking his eyes off Donna’s face. Pulling his tie away fairly aggressively, Josh threw it towards her, grinning at how quickly Donna went to catch it. By this point, his shirt was loosely hanging off him. Offering a cheeky grin at Donna, he moved his hands down lower to his belt. For a moment, he thought Donna might say something, but instead she bit down on her lip almost imperceptibly. He was delighted to see he was getting to her. 

Josh unbuckled his belt slowly, while keeping his eyes trained on Donna the whole time. Leaving the belt still loosely round his waist, he went to unzip his pants when he heard the quietest of gasps from Donna. Smiling softly at her, he was momentarily stunned to see that she was far more into his stripping than he anticipated. Her right hand had slipped into her pants, and it was obvious that she was touching herself. Looking Josh in the eyes, she licked her lips seductively before returning to her rhythmic strokes. 

Josh gasped in wonder at the sight, resisting pouncing on her or saying anything just yet. Smirking, he pulled his belt loose from his pants, as he quickly shuffled them down his legs. It was awkward but the best he could do. Fortunately, Donna still looked entranced by his presence. She immediately looked down at the bulge of his boxers, causing it to grow all the more under her watchful eye. Slipping his shirt down his arms, Josh threw it aside, leaving him in just his boxers. 

Josh moved to the bed, leaning across it to reach Donna. He moved to kiss her softly, before slipping his tongue past her lips, struggling to resist touching her at the same time. Donna had no such qualms, reaching out to brush her hand across his boxers, causing Josh to shudder at the teasing sensation. He pulled away, just as he felt he might lose his self control, returning to a safe distance from the bed. 

Donna pouted in response. 

“Joshhh,” she whined.

“Not yet. Put your hands back where they were,” he replied, with a more commanding and deeper voice than usual. Donna raised her eyebrows at the change of tone, moving her hand back inside her pants. 

Josh placed his hands on his hips, very slowly pulling his boxers down. It was too slow for Donna’s liking. She couldn’t remember feeling this riled up before as she gazed on. Josh stopped, just before she could see the base of his cock.

She groaned in frustration. Josh grinned at her reaction. 

“Maybe you’d rather help with this?” he questioned. 

“…Please,” Donna practically whispered. 

“Hmmm.”

Josh climbed onto the edge of the bed, moving on all fours to crawl over Donna. With his arms on either side of her head, and his legs positioned between hers, he dipped his head down to kiss her once more. Hungrily kissing Josh momentarily stunned Donna as she lost herself in the kiss. Sucking and nibbling on his lower lip gave her back control, as Josh moaned in delight at the sensations. 

After a few more moments of enjoying each other’s mouths, Donna brushed her hands down Josh’s torso, moving down towards his boxers. Teasingly brushing across the front of them, she pulled his boxers down a bit, feeling him moan into her mouth. 

Once free of the restraints of his boxers, Josh pulled back slightly, thrusting his hips towards Donna, and grinning at her soft gasp. 

“That’s the kind of help I was looking for,” he whispered. 

She smiled back at him, as she quickly took her top off and threw it aside. Josh smirked, before ducking to lick and nibble one of Donna’s nipples. She gasped again, stroking one hand through his hair as he continued to suck on her. 

“I don’t remember this ever being part of a strip routine,” Donna exclaimed, breathily. 

Josh mumbled into her chest, “you’d have to pay extra,” before returning to his ministrations. Donna gently swatted him. His booming laughter adding to the sensations she was feeling. 

Biting down gently on her nipple, Josh propped himself up on one elbow, while moving his other hand down to Donna’s pants. He slipped his hand inside, stroking her through the fabric. Donna bucked into his touch, quietly gasping at the feeling. 

Switching to sucking on her other breast, Josh moved his hand inside of her underwear, dipping two fingers inside of her. Donna rose up to swallow more of his touch, just as his thumb made contact with her clit. She whimpered, moving her hand down to his to add to the pressure. 

“Josh…”

Josh looked up from Donna’s breast, and smirked cockily at how glazed her eyes looked. 

“Yesssss?” He questioned. 

“I take…,” she started saying, just as Josh thrust his fingers deeper. She gasped in response, “…Josh, I…”

“Yes?” He asked again. This time, he stroked her clit more quickly, occasionally pinching it, and causing more gasps.

“Josh…”

Not answering, he hooked his fingers slightly, thrusting them further in and out of Donna, continuing to gaze at her intently. He could feel and see her getting ever closer. 

Josh leant forward to bite down on her earlobe firmly, finally pushing her over the edge and bringing her to a shuddering climax. 

Blinking wildly, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes again was the sight of Josh smiling warmly at her. His soft brown eyes twinkling at her, as his hand gently caressed her cheek. 

“You were saying?” he grinned at her.

“I take it back, Josh. You make a great stripper.”

He smiled, feeling curiously proud of his new found stripping expertise. 

“Thank you.”

“No, Josh. Thank you,” Donna moved her head to take his fingers in her mouth, sucking her juices from them. 

Josh shuddered a little at the sight. 

Donna reached to tweak one of Josh’s nipples, causing him to whimper quietly in reaction. 

“Your turn,” she whispered in his ear as she shuffled under his body. She licked her way down his chest and torso, as he moved to stay on all fours above her. Reaching Josh’s cock, Donna touched her tongue to its head very gently, provoking a gasp from him.

“Donna…” Josh went as if to reach out for her. 

“Ssh, Josh. Just hold on and enjoy,” she uttered, before taking his cock in her mouth. 

Gasping at the sensation, Josh revelled in the feeling of Donna swirling her tongue round him, treating his cock like a lollipop. Taking him by surprise, she switched things up by suddenly sucking on him hard, pulling him further into her throat. Josh instinctively thrusted towards her slightly, before realising what a vulnerable position she was in. Moving to pull back, he was surprised and further turned on by Donna gripping his hips to pull him nearer. 

Relinquishing control to her, Josh did what he could to stay above her, thrusting gently but otherwise leaving Donna to swallow as much of him as possible. Donna enthusiastically bobbed up and down, concentrating her tongue on the tip of his cock. One hand left his hip to cup and stroke his balls. 

He gasped her name as she continued to suck on him hungrily. 

“Donna…I can’t…last…”

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Donna briefly deep throated him, pushing him over the edge, as he yelled out her name. If he’d been more coherent, he’d have praised himself for working on his limbs so much at the gym lately. 

As he came down from his orgasm, she continued slowly sucking on him, licking up all traces of him, until he gently pulled away, now highly sensitive to her touch. 

Rolling to her side, Josh turned to look at her, smiling warmly. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered, sounding exhausted. 

She grinned at him, looking into his deep brown eyes, seeing nothing but love. 

“You earned it,” replied Donna, leaning forward to kiss him. 

Josh pulled her into a bear hug, leaving her head resting by his neck. Exhaustion taking over both of them. 

Just as his sleepiness was about to win, he whispered, “love you,” feeling her squeeze him tighter as they drifted to sleep together.


End file.
